Talk:Opiliones
X360 PC Hard * 29 30/31 222/33 123 @ BR40, * 38 399 @ BR45, * 41 960 @ BR50, * 47 226 @ BR55, * 53 690 @ BR60, * 61 673/62 906 @ BR65, * 65 448 @ BR70, * 75 179 @ BR75, * 78 224/79 796 @ BR80+ Zephyr 05:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- This is one of the most annoying monsters (at least for the pc version). If you don't kill it promptly, it uses "cavalry call III" which summons another one, which in turn can use "cavalry call III"...etc etc..Beware that the summons are identical to the first but with maybe fewer HP...I ended up fighting 7 of them because of bad luck at the first round... Ritzi 22:56, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It just striked me that with careful planning one can reach endless chains in this battle. It can be abused to a good effect, i don't know the rewards are worth it though. Ritzi 23:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it does that on the Xbox as well, and you can talk to me about annoying when you've had to put down 25 of them in one battle. It just wouldn't stop! Duplicates have the same HP as the original (at least in the Xbox version). It's already mentioned in the notes section of the article, so no need to add anything new unless you want to put in something about using it for grinding. Would be handy to know if it respawns for that to be relevant though. :It doesn't split for anything exciting or sell for very much, so if you're going to try to abuse it, it'll just be for combat experience. Ferret37 23:07, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * Just battled this (PC version) and decided that I would not do so again. Took 45 minutes and it kept using cavalry call when down to about 3 so mostly fighting 6 or 7 at the same time. Finally beat it and ended up capturing 14 Opiliones. Just not worth the hassle just very, very annoying and tedious. If you see it exit the area or reload. Kadven 00:05, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Who added (Xbox 360) to the BATTLE TIP? I killed Opiliones, on the PC, by getting four into critical health and killing them together. He *does not* use Cavalry Call when there are 4 present. PHJF 22:09, 19 April 2009 (UTC) BATTLE TIP (PC): Opiliones will use Cavalry Call, Once 6 Opiliones present no more will be called. You can kill them one by one ^This information is *WRONG*, why is it on the Article page? 6 seems to be the max number that can be in the battle at the same time, however when you reduce it from 6 to 3 they WILL use Cavalry Call AGAIN, till they get to 6 again. Rinse and repeat. Six isn't right anyways, it's four. I had the same four opiliones spawned for a good 3-4 turns while I got them all to critical health. On the PC, no less. PHJF 15:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I've removed both battle tips, since from personal experience the 360 version is definitely wrong and we have two users stating that the PC version is incorrect. :I think I see what people are getting at - the maximum number of enemy unions on screen at once, and how to take advantage of it. If anyone wants to come up with a different way of saying it that doesn't imply something that isn't true then feel free to re-post. Ferret37 16:29, 27 April 2009 (UTC) What I said initially (for the PC) was and is correct. If there are four Opiliones, none of the Opiliones will use Cavalry Call. If you KILL one of them, there are now three, not four, and they will use Cavalry Call. The mistaken user was under the impression that once the number of Opiliones on the field reached 6 or 4, no Opiliones would ever use Cavalry Call. To defeat Opiliones: 1. Fight as normal, wait for Cavalry Call to come up. 2. If there are now four Opiliones, do not kill any. Attack them until they are all near death, then kill them all on the next turn. 3. If there are more than four Opiliones, kill 1-2 until there are exactly four Opiliones, then proceed to step 2. PHJF 18:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) does it respawn? or spawn outside of the quest "The Assissant"? Endless Opiliones moved from the article: * If you are not careful, you could be fighting an endless chain of them! * Actually the endless chain stops at group Z. Once you have fought the entire alphabet of opiliones he can no longer cavalry call as apparently the game developers did not think someone would waste 90 minutes of their time fighting this rare beyond 26 times. Either they stopped it on purpose or did not choose to name groups past Z and therefore end the chain of cavalry call. feel free to discuss it here. The group naming definitely does not stop at group Z. Drake178 19:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Counterexample get. Left 1 Opiliones after killing 25 of them... and then it used Calvary Call III. The new one came in with "A". Took a screen, will post later. Just going to kill that spider now. Wasted enough time/turns getting there. Zephyr 05:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I went a little further, but then got bored because I didn't want to go over the 30 turn EXP limit. Fighting this in the Mystic Seal was more painful than I thought, though not as bad as the Ruins. Zephyr 03:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I just beat this and the last critter did not use Cavalry Call. Instead of trying to take down 4 at once (which resulted in a lot of red flashing critters flanking me), I managed to get them down to two then just wailed on one of them. That would kill the one with the leftover attacks going to the other - which would then call another one. I was hoping I could eventually kill the first one with my first union then kill off the other with all the leftover union attacks. Suddenly, monster W didn't bother to do a Calvary Call! I have no idea why. I think I might have had it silenced and I know morale was maxxed out but I'm certain I had morale maxxed out plenty of times before and, if silence stopped the call, it would have been discovered years ago. So maybe it was just a glich?--ZlothX (talk) 04:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::As mentioned the chain does not stop at Z, it starts again with A. I farmed these by keeping only one union deadlocked and ganging up on the other. Many times it does not use cavalry call even when there are only 2 unions at the end of turn. Killed 53 unions, all captured. BR went up a massive 4 ranks!! In comparison the stat gain was not that much. Also got 19 X Blueprint 4 in drops.-- 04:27, March 27, 2014 (UTC) One of the Most Exciting Battles in Game I am probably in the minority here, but when Opiliones popped out of the ground and ambushed me from behind, it initiated one of the most exciting battles I ever fought in game. My party was only around BR 30 at the time, so it was a very tough battle, not to mention the first three Jumping Presses were all criticals right out the gate. Not realizing at the time that Opiliones could use Cavalry Call endlessly, I scrambled to revive two unions first, which gave it the oppurtunity to call in reinforcements. In the end, it was my hex union that turned the tide by slowly moving the morale bar from empty to full. Once my unions could actually survive critical Jumping Presses, I managed to wear out the Opiliones swarm with a chain count of 16 in the end. I think to date that was the only battle in which I had Rush use Omnistrike five times plus Talisman's Gift once to save myself from the brink of death. It was just a shame that both Emmy and Irina refused to use their unique arts for the whole battle. Looking back at that experience, I feel sad that Opiliones cannot be respawned. There aren't many battles in this game that give you a desperate sense of urgency and make you pray for unique arts that don't earn you precious XP to activate. May you rest in peace, Opiliones! Vyx 09:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The Most Annoying My party was BR 42 I was battling it. Try to take it out as quickly as you can; because once the first Cavalry Call III rolls in, you'll be guaranteed the longest battle of the game. The morale will be in its favor due to the constant reinforcements, making Jumping Presses very deadly. Try to lessen the damage taken from Jumping Presses by lowering their morale. Have Zolean and Paris as they both come with morale-lowering skills. If you don't take them out efficiently, the reinforcements will be endless. However, there is a small window of opportunity where if there are 4-6 Opiliones and you take it down to 3 or lower, the Opiliones will not use Cavalry Call III on the same turn. Take it out there and then, or it'll multiply again. I was lucky that there were only 2 Opiliones left and my Rush and Torgal could Omnistrike and Lugh's Revenge on both of them. Svraeg 07:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I was at BR 80-ish and at first i thought it would be fun to see how many it can call: maximum was 6 opiliones and it would spawn other when only 2 remained..when there were 3 remaining it wouldn't spawn another. thing is because of my curiosity the battle lasted like 45 min. at first it was funny but i got frustrating when i killed 18 of the suckers..i did get 26 captured opiliones tho :) and raised some skills. overall i thing it was a fun idea for a rare monster :) BR 31. Killed around 75 opiliones. Captured 56 and gained 8 BRs with minimum stat ups, WTF.-- 07:19, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Corronchilejano :If you captured 56, it means that you probably only fought 56. That BR increase looks suspicious if you're on the PC, so I'm guessing that you're a X360 player. Reinforcements can do a lot of damage to your BR. It's also not like this monster is really that high of a level, so trying to get stats off of it would be a bit of a waste. Or maybe you just killed them too quickly so the units couldn't get the EXP for their stats. Zephyr (talk) 15:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC)